How John Learned the Trick
by cleverdetectivefunnyhat
Summary: This is a 'modernized' version of a short story by ACD called 'How Watson Learns the Trick' Like in the ACD, this is a short piece where John attempts at deduction.


John looked up over the breakfast table as his flatmate walked into the room. He smiled as his eyes naturally scanned Sherlock's figure from head to toes.

'Problem?' Sherlock asked, noticing John's fixed gaze. He sat at the opposite side of the table and immediately dug into his food.

'Those magic tricks of yours,' John suddenly spoke, putting down his fork. 'I think I've figured them out.'

'Have you?' Sherlock mumbled between bites clearly uninterested. His eyes never left the plate in front of him.

'You can dazzle Lestrade, and the whole of Scotland Yard, but you can no longer amaze me. Not after long years of companionship.'

John's words struck an immediate response. For a moment, Sherlock Holmes almost looked intimidated, but he soon resumed confidence.

'My magic spell has run it's course then.' He chuckled pushing his plate back as though a sudden loss of appetite over came him. 'Go on then. Your turn to do the amusing.' He leant back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.

'W-what?' John looked confused.

'You say you have me all figured out, yes? Demonstrate, then. Don't hold back.' Sherlock's somewhat aggressive attitude sparked a challenge.

Clearing his throat, and gathering every shred of confidence he could get, John proceeded to accept. 'Right then… I noticed as you came in that your clothes are much wetter on the front side than they are on the back. Now given that the rain outside isn't very heavy, this can only be explained by you being all dreamy, walking down the street, didn't notice a speeding car coming from the other side. It splashed water puddles onto your clothes at it passed you by.' John spoke thoughtfully, trying to imitate the detective's professional attitude that never failed to amaze his audience. ' Oh and I also noticed you're wearing trainers.' Playing the detective role was too fun, John couldn't help himself. 'But knowing you Sherlock, I can almost certainly say you weren't out exercising. You're not carrying a handbag, or any spare change of clothes, and no one ever exercises with their blazers on.'

'Good, John. Very good. Anything else?' Sherlock encouraged.

'Uh, yes. What you're not wearing tells me more. You're not wearing a coat. a scarf, or even gloves although it's very cold outside. I deduce then, wherever it is you were this morning, it's within walking distance from our flat, and a warm, indoor place.' John paused eyeing Sherlock's face for signs of approval, but he found none.

'So, Sherlock, where is a place within walking distance that would require you to wear trainers, and make you _that_ hungry? The way you've been eating clearly means you left before breakfast.' John halted allowing a moment of suspense before bringing his magic show to an end. He smiled pulling the rabbit out of the hat. 'In conclusion, you my friend, have been at the bowling club just round the corner. Probably engaging in a not-so-friendly game with your brother Mycroft. How's that for detective skills?'

John's immense pride and enthusiasm were wiped off his face by Sherlock's deep, echoing laughter.

'What? What's so funny?' John was irritated, and rather embarrassed. He wasn't sure how Sherlock would react, but laughter wasn't what he was hoping for.

Sherlock on the other hand, seemed to find the situation quite entertaining.

'Okay, so I got it wrong didn't I? Are you going to just sit there, and laugh all day long or are you going to tell me what's so funny?'

Sherlock forcefully stopped himself from laughing only to go back to his breakfast, and sip on his tea.

Complete silence befell the room. The mute atmosphere only occasionally interrupted by the clinking noises of spoons, and plates.

John watched his friend, impatiently waiting for answers. He could feel the weight of his own curiosity hanging in the air.

'Alright, enough!' He put down -almost dropped- his knife, and fork. 'Tell me what was very funny?'

Sherlock half-smiled taking a napkin ,and cleaning his mouth.

'John your observations are spot on, but you lack the art of deduction. The real 'magic trick' as you like to call it, lies in making the connections.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means, for example, while it is true that the front side if me is wetter than the back, it is not because a passing car that I didn't notice splashed me. It's because I've been doing some serious running. I ran against the direction of wind and rainfall, so the intensity of raindrop falling to my front was stronger than that falling to my back.' Sherlock gestured with his arms, carefully explaining the process.

'Then there is your explanation of my wearing trainers. It's truly odd of me to wear them with a blazer, and yes you're right, I don't do gyms, but trainers are most efficient for running. Like I said, I've been doing some serious running. Chased after Geoffrey Smith, the criminal from last weeks case. I finally got hold of him. Couldn't let him get away this time-'

'Oh! Which explains why you're not wearing a coat or a scarf.' John interrupted impulsively ' You didn't want any extra weight on your shoulders.'

'Exactly!'

'Also explains why you're so hungry.'

'Right.'

'Okay…Maybe I was a bit funny, then.' John realised he was once again greatly amazed by the extraordinary powers of his friend's skills, and this was reassuring to Sherlock. Like a king returning to his rightful throne, he smirked.

'The thing about magic, John, if it's gone once the trick is known, then there wasn't any magic.'

Sherlock's sharp eyes twinkled. like bright stars in the night sky. This was one passionate magician. He walked to his desk, and picked up his violin.

'An authentic Stradivarius is being occasioned at an antique fair tonight. I've got tickets if you care to tag along?' He asked.


End file.
